creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Geisterunterseeboot
Ihr kennt doch sicher alle die deutschen U-Boote aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg, oder? Nun ja, es gibt Boote, die nicht mehr gefunden werden wollen. Diese Boote sind verschollen oder versenkt worden. Und es gibt Boote, die heute noch durch die Weltmeere fahren. Deren Besatzungen keine Ruhe finden. Eines davon habe ich vor ein paar Monaten gefunden. Es war Nacht und ich ging spazieren. Es war eine sternklare Nacht. Die See war ruhig. Sie war spiegelglatt. Es war ca. 23.00 Uhr, als ich in der Ferne eine Silhouette sah, die der eines deutschen U-Bootes glich. Ich hatte mich schon immer sehr für diese Typen interessiert und wusste daher, dass eigentlich kein Boot des Typs VII C mehr im Einsatz war. Diese Boote waren generell nicht mehr im Einsatz. Alle, bis auf zwei, oder drei waren verschrottet worden. Also fragte ich mich, wo es wohl herkam. Die Brücke war unbesetzt. Niemand schien auf dem Boot zu sein. Also beschloss ich, mal zum Boot zu schwimmen und es mir aus der Nähe anzuschauen. Als ich am Boot ankam, betrat ich zunächst das Bootsdeck. Ein Blick zur Brücke bestätigte meine Vermutung. Sie war leer. Ich kletterte den Turm zur Brücke hinauf und sah, dass die Turmluke verschlossen war. Ohne nachzudenken, was passieren würde, öffnete ich es. Im Boot selbst brannte das Licht nur schwach. Warum es überhaupt noch brannte, war mir ein Rätsel. Ich hörte nichts. Ich kletterte ins Boot und kam in die Zentrale. Dort war alles nass und es roch modrig. Insgesamt herrschte eine dunkle Stimmung. Obwohl ich niemanden sah, spürte ich, dass etwas da war. Und mein Blick hing irgendwann am Tiefenmesser. Dieser stand über der maximalen Tauchtiefe die er anzeigen konnte, also über 250 Meter. Ein bisschen ängstlich, trat ich durch ein Schott nach hinten. Dort fand ich die Unteroffiziersmesse. Plötzlich fing es an. Von überall her hörte ich Stimmen. Ich konnte nicht genau verstehen, was diese sagten. Doch dann sah ich eine Gestalt im Maschinenraum zwischen den Dieselmaschinen stehen. Sie starrte mich an. Und sie trug eine weiße Offiziersmütze. Die Mütze, die normalerweise der Kommandant des Bootes trug. Stand mir da gerade wirklich ein toter Kommandant gegenüber? Als ich mich umdrehte, hörte ich einen lauten Knall. Die Turmluke wurde zugeknallt. Ich lief zur Leiter und rief: "Hey, das ist nicht witzig, lasst mich raus!". Es kam jedoch keine Antwort. So sehr ich auch versuchte, die Luke wieder zu öffnen, es ging nicht. Ich erinnerte mich, dass es in der Kombüse eine Notausstiegsluke gibt, jedoch musste ich da wieder in Richtung Heck. Und dort stand immer noch diese Gestalt... Da ich jedoch hier raus wollte, so sehr mich das U-Boot auch faszinierte, packte ich all meinen Mut zusammen und ging in Richtung Heck. Die Gestalt stand da jedoch nicht mehr alleine. Der ganze Maschinenraum war voll von dunklen Gestalten. Und alle schauten mich an. Ich versuchte dies auszublenden und begann meinen Versuch, die Rettungsluke in der Kombüse zu öffnen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Aber plötzlich schubste mich ein Luftstoß um und die Tür zum Maschinenraum knallte mit voller Wucht in die Dichtung. So hart, dass der Boden erzitterte. Da ich nun nicht mehr wusste, wie ich sonst aus dem Boot kommen sollte, ging ich in Richtung Bug und machte an der Kabine des Kommandanten Halt. Auf dem Bett, das sich dort befand, lag ein Zettel. Auf dem stand nur: Dieses Boot ist am 23.6.1943 gesunken. Alle Besatzungsmitglieder sind eines schmerzvollen Todes gestorben. Wer auch immer das liest, sollte sich schleunigst aus diesem Boot entfernen! Wer von der Besatzung gefangen wird, wird Mitglied dieser und muss für alle Ewigkeit in diesem nassen Grab leben! 2.3.1997 Ich spürte, wie mich die Furcht packte. Diese Gestalten, die ich gesehen hatte, waren doch tatsächlich tote Seeleute! Aber wie konnte das sein? Das Boot sollte doch auf dem Grund des Meeres liegen?! Noch einmal stürmte ich in die Zentrale, kletterte die Leiter in den Turm hoch und schlug mit aller Wucht gegen die Turmluke. Doch plötzlich warf mich etwas nach unten und ich schlug hart auf den Flurplatten der Zentrale auf. Als ich nach oben schaute, sah ich nur wieder eine Gestalt. Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und ein dämonisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann krachten die Flurplatten, auf denen ich lag, zusammen und ich stürzte in die Bilge. Dort lagen mehrere Skelette und Leichen, die teilweise schon verwest waren. Doch dann fiel ich in Ohnmacht. Als ich später aufwachte, fand ich mich in einem Wrack wieder. Das Wrack eines U-Bootes. Doch bevor ich realisierte, wie es um mich stand, ertrank ich. Diese Nachricht wurde am 23.8.2006 von einer Ortungsstation empfangen. Laut des Verschlüsselungscodes wurde diese von einer Enigma gesendet, wie es sie nur während des 2. Weltkrieges auf deutschen U-Booten gab. Niemand weiß, von wem diese Nachricht stammt oder von wo aus sie gesendet wurde. Aber es wurden mehrere Sichtungen eines U-Bootes gemacht, welches immer gerade dann auftauchte, wenn Leute alleine waren. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod